A Whole New Hunt
by skitzophr3ak
Summary: Three Predator Clan elders head to Earth for a little recreational hunting only to find out they have to track down some of the most dangerous bad bloods ever. Summary sucks I know R&R constructive criticism welcome, no flames.
1. The Hunt Begins

Copyright Info: I don't own any of the Predator stuff 'cept the characters I created (Legend, Blade, Titan)

Yea this is my first fanfic ever it's a compilation effort with my brother. To simplify things the Predator's speech will be shown in english but just imagine they are speaking in Yautja, I did throw in some Yautja words every now and then too though. Enjoy!

Kainde Amedha- hard meat, alien (I shortened it to Kainde as my Yautja slang for an alien)

H'sai-de- Curved, scythe-like sword

M-di H'chak- No fear

M-di H'dlak- No mercy

Mei'hswei- Brother

Nain-destinye-de- The absolute victory

Ki'dte- Enough

L'ulij-bpe- Mad

Location: Earth, South America, Venezuela

Time: 5:00 AM EST

Hunt+2 Hours

The air was heavy with moisture and it was extremely humid at least by human standards. To the three cloaked Predator clan elders that stalked the jungle it was like paradise. This was their idea of a vacation, hunting oomans and xenomorphs through the jungles of the backwater planet we called Earth. All three predators stood tree branches spaced less then a foot apart from each other. One seemed to be nursing a cut to his arm.

"We're getting too old for this, I never use to get injured that easily when I was a young yautja." The Predator on the far branch mused.

"Ha…..getting too old for the hunt? Never Blade we are the elders of the Klasta clan….we must be strong." Legend, the oldest and most experienced of the group, replied.

"Besides are you going to let some Kainde Amedha kill you…that would be very disgraceful Blade…." The bulkiest and overall largest Predator of the group, Titan, added jokingly.

"Please a hard meat….kill me…Blade of the Klasta! Never..." He said puffing his chest of exaggeratedly, "I am much too strong and skilled for those weak hard meats…"

"Sure and that's why you got injured trying to finish a netted Kainde…." Legend said rolling his eyes, behind his decorated and elaborately ornate mask.

Titan chuckled heartily, "Yes, yes that was a pretty rookie mistake for the great Blade…" he said, slapping Blade on the back heartily.

Suddenly a small beep emitted from Legend's wrist computer, he touched a button on the side of his mask and switched his visor view to ultraviolet. The motion trackers they had set up in a perimeter around their position had alerted him of a xenomorph, as the oomans called it, approaching their position. He merely held his hand up and the joking friends silenced their chatter.

"This one is mine…" Legend informed the others as he unsheathed a wickedly curved jagged-edged sword. It was a custom weapon, there was none like it throughout the known universe, it was an ancient H'sai-de, a wickedly curved scythe-like sword. This particular H'sai-de had been used by the most ancient of Predator elders. Legend had given the weapon his own personal touch by etching jagged edges into the blade which made it more adept for lacerating flesh; he also added the markings of his clan and treated the blade in Kainde blood to protect it from the acidic effects of their blood.

His bleach white dreadlocks swished silently as he turned and jumped down, meeting the Kainde in its path. The two starred each other down for what seemed like forever for the other waiting predators, eager to kill the beast and claim another trophy. The Kainde finally charged and Legend calmly caught it by the throat. It clawed at him, furiously trying to get free from his powerful grip. He grabbed the swishing tail and spun, hurling the beast through a tree. He grabbed up his sword, which had fallen to the ground in the process and charged forward at the fallen Kainde. The black insect-like creature's tail shot out at him, he instinctively sidestepped and slashed the tail off. He continued through the movement pattern and stepped again; twirling and lopping the black eyeless head of the Kainde clean off.

Titan jumped down from the tree, landing near Legend, and roared with excitement beating his chest and yelling, "M-di H'chak M-di H'dlak Mei'hswei!"

Blade landed beside Titan and nodded in agreement, "Nain-desintye-de," he said solemnly respecting Legend's skill.

Suddenly a beep emitted from Legend's wrist communicator, Legend rose his hand slowly, signaling to the celebrating Predator blood brothers to be silent, "Ki'dte! I have received a transmission from the Klasta Head Arbitrator."

The Arbitrator's voice crackled to life via the communicator, "Most esteemed Elders I regret to interrupt your hunt, but I must inform you of a most dangerous group of bad bloods that we have been tracking for sometime. They are call themselves the L'ulij-bpe Mei'hsweis. They are extremely dangerous and almost solely hunt Klasta hunters. As you must know we have lost many promising Un-blooded hunters to these wretched bad bloods. There have been reports of them being sighted in your area…if you could would you at least track them for us."

Titan let out a low and menacing growl, "We will do more than that Arbitrator…we will crush those pathetic dishonorable whelps," he said punching a tree and splintering it in half. Titan had lost his first and most promising son to one of the L'ulij-bpe Mei'hsweis clan. While Predators were not known for the parental skills Titan's son; Swift Spear, had been one of the most promising Un-bloodeds that the Klasta clan had seen in a long time. He was cut down while on a routine exercise only days before his Kainde Amedha Chiva. It was a hard loss for the clan to take especially since Swift Spear was to be the next generation Chiva elder.

"You have our word, Arbitrator, we will track and kill, if need be, that accursed bad blood clan." Legend replied calmly, but in his mind he seethed with rage and a passion to stomp out one of the most skilled and deadly bad blood clans that existed to date.

"Please brothers," Blade said, "These bad bloods will be no match for the famed Klasta Elders, no matter how large their numbers or how skilled they are. We are the Klasta's most legendary fighters, they are no more our equal than a chibnit is to a Kainde."

Titan laughed grimly, "Yes they will be crushed and scattered like sand in the wind. The poor fools will have wished they never been born."

Legend turned to his blood brothers, "We must try to reason with them first, they might be persuaded to come peacefully…" Legend said with a hint of hope in his voice.

Titan roared dangerously, "REASON LEGEND! Those animals do not understand reason! They hunt and kill our own….they killed Swift Spear! May Cetanu show them mercy when I send those pitiful excuses of Yautja to the beyond!"

Legend's voice remained cool, calm and commanding, "I do not care that they are bad bloods, I do not even care that they killed Swift Spear," Titan seethed with rage at this comment and roared furiously in protest, "They are of our own clan Titan….are we no better than the L'ulij-bpe Mei'hswei if we kill them mercilessly! No we are honorable hunters we conduct ourselves with the dignity of generation upon generation of Klasta elders…WE WILL NOT BECOME LIKE DOGS! We will give them one chance to redeem themselves; if they do not accept our offer honorably then they will be killed like the dogs they are…" Legend's speech made Titan back down even though he was still furious over the idea of giving those Tarei'hasan a chance to redeem themselves.

Titan's voice was level, but his anger was evident in his fast breathing and clenched fist, "Fine they get one chance….you are lucky that you are the most skilled hunter in the Klasta, if not all clans, or I would rip you to shreds here and now. Your decision confuses, shocks, and disgusts me Legend." Titan said, malice hinted in his voice

"That may be Titan, but you and I both know that there is nothing you could do about it. You could try and kill me, but you know as well as I do that you would be dead before you took your first step." Legend replied in a cool and commanding voice, "Alright the Arbitrator has transfered the areas that the bad bloods were sighted in last, each one of us will take an area. Remain cloaked at all times and keep in constant communication. Understand?"

"Gotcha boss," Blade said, nodding as he and Titan began walking off to their designated areas. They walked through the dense undergrowth, disappearing as they activated their camoflauge.

A/N: Alright that's the first chapter...more to come later R&R plz!


	2. Titan's Fury

Copyright stuff: I don't own the Predator, but the Yautja featured in this story are my own.

A/N: Well this is the second chapter, thanks to the few reviewers I have so far you guys have been very encouraging.

C'jit: Dmnit

Pauk-de: Fker

Location: Earth, Venezuela, South America

Time: 8:00 AM EST

Hunt+5 Hours

Titan thrashed angrily through the brush, he was aware of Legend's command to keep silent as much as possible, but right now he wasn't exactly on good terms with Legend. He punched a tree out of his way and continued on to the objective cutting a large swath of trampled brush and fallen trees along the way.

"Legend doesn't know what he's talking about," Titan grumbled angrily to himself, "I will find the one among them that killed Swift Spear, his head will adorn my trophy case," Titan promised himself as he kicked another tree out of his way.

Thought he had heard movement in the brush ahead and activated his camouflage, silently scaling a nearby tree. He flipped up the lid on his wrist-comp and checked his bearings, "This is the place," he thought to himself as he switched his vision mode to YautjaTech mode. This mode was a little extra that he and the other Klasta elders had which allowed them to track any creature wearing or using Yautja technology. He quickly scanned the surrounding area and noted three possible targets. He switched back to normal vision and zoomed in, they were indeed Yautja. Titan laughed to himself and de-cloaked jumping right in their midst.

He roared saying, "This day you fall at the hands of a true Klasta hunter Mad Brothers!" he announced to them, grabbing one by the head and throwing him into the other. The third extended his wrist blades and slashed Titan in the back, he responded by howling with rage grabbing the bad bloods wrist blade and breaking it off.

"Die for your treachery dishonorable fool," Titan roared stabbing the sharp fragment of the wrist blade through the offending Yautja's helmet. Bright neon green blood squirted out of the hole and the Yautja and he slunk to the ground dead. Titan roared in triumph as the other two bad bloods recovered from their first encounter from the enraged elder. One jumped at him immediately, extending his wrist blade. Titan caught the oncoming bad blood by the throat and squeezed, crushing his throat like a paper bag. He promptly tossed the lifeless body of the Yautja aside and focused his attention on the last remaining one. The last bad blood appeared quite scared, he shivered and squeaked with dread as the colossal Klasta elder stalked towards him.

"I am going to enjoy this you pathetic little pauk-de," Titan said to the cringing bad blood in a low, menacing voice, before raising his wrist comp to speaking level.

"Titan here, I've killed three of the bad bloods at my designated location and am finishing a fo-" Titan was saying into his wrist-comp before a small dart pierced the exposed area between his neck and helmet. He slumped over unconscious almost immediately and though he couldn't see it the "frightened" bad blood lying against the tree smiled with grim satisfaction under his mask. He had played his part perfectly and stood up as three bad bloods de-cloaked from the surrounding are and began dragging the body of the unconscious elder into the woods to an unknown destination and fate.

"Titan…Titan!" Legend whispered frantically into his wrist-comp. "C'jit…" Legend cursed silently to himself, something had happened to Titan and he could not leave a fellow hunter behind, "Blade exercise extreme caution, something got to Titan, there may be something out there more dangerous then the bad bloods so be very careful." Legend said in a low and commanding voice over the wrist-comp.

"Don't worry Legend I'll be as careful as can be…" Blade said, reassuringly, but in his mind fears ran wild, "What could take down Titan like that?" Blade thought to himself, thinking of how many bad bloods there would have to be to subdue a mammoth such as Titan.

"I'm serious here Blade…I know how reckless you can get in the heat of a hunt…" Legend said with a warning tone in his voice.

"Calm down boss….I'll be as alert as a un-blood taking on my first Kainde," Blade said with a hint of humor in his voice.

Blade didn't wait for answer as he closed his wrist comp and continued on towards his objective point, leaping silently from tree branch to tree branch.

"I wonder how skilled these bad bloods really are?" Blade thought as he neared his objective point.

A/N: Oooh a cliffhanger yup I'm tricky like that. Anywayz hope you and join and remember get out there and review my story!


End file.
